Romeo and Juliet: Teen Titans Edition!
by Abreu7
Summary: As the title says, its the classic story: by the titans! Robin and his friends have been sent from Earth to Tamaran, who are currently in a war, to make peace. But this spells trouble when he falls for the King's DAUGHTER! Romance/Humor/Parody
1. Heartbroken

**Hey! I hope my friends from my past parodies are with me right now, (And if you haven't checked them out, I suggest them.) Anyway, you guys voted for the pairing for this next to story and after counting up your results, my friend's thoughts, and other random tests, the winner is: ROBIN AND STARFIRE! *Crowd doesn't clap* Heh. I realize alot of you voted for RaexBB but I PROMISE my next story will be of them!**

**Heres Chapter One!**

**Heartbroken**

Robin sighed heartbrokenly. He was maneuvering their ship towards an odd pink planet, when his friends Beast Boy and Cyborg came up to him. "Hey spiky head!" he called. Robin, without turning, replied, "Hey Cy."

Robin was dressed in a suit, as were his friends. His was red, Cyborg's light blue and Beast Boy's green. They were to be dressed properly when they meet the king. But even if they were to meet the king, Robin wouldn't remove his mask, but as that wasn't allowed, he settled for a matching black hat thats brim covered his eyes completely.

Cyborg shook his head. "You're not still sad about Batgirl, are you?" Robin didn't answer. "Dude!" Beast Boy cried. "We're off to a whole new PLANET and you're worried about some girl?" Robin put the ship on autopilot then turned to his friends. "We shouln't even be allowed to go. You know Tamaran and Earth are in a war right now." He answered bitterly.

Cyborg answered, "Yeah, but we are one of the few chosen to make PEACE with the Tamarans. Thats why we're here." Beast Boy bobbed his head in agreement. "AND who knows? We might make some, female friends here!" Robin rolled his eyes. "You just said, we're here for peace and now you're talking about girlfriends?"

Beast Boy sighed. "You really need to loosen up dude. Wanna play me in Super Monkeys 5?!" Robin shook his head, and turned back to steering the ship. He heard his friends leave through the door. He placed his head in his heads, knocking the ship back into autopilot. Why couldn't he get over Batgirl?

Robin's head snapped up when he heard the ship beginning to land. He groaned.

When he first heard that he had gotten this job of making peace between two planets, he was ecstatic. But no less than a month later, he saw Batgirl at a cafe with Speedy. And that broke his heart to peices. Why? Why did it have to happen NOW? He was supposed to focus on his work, not Batgirl.

Little did Robin know, he was going to meet the girl of his dreams here at Tamaran. But then again, he also didn't it was the daughter of the guy trying to destroy Earth.

**As always, my first chapter is short (Sorry, its become a habit). Sorry. Anyway, I promise more in the next chapters. Thanks for reading!**

**~Abreu7~**


	2. King Galfore

**Hey! **

**Heres Chapter Two!**

**King Galfore**

"Yo, you've got to brighten up in front of the king. I heard this guys are really crazy about emotion." Cyborg told Robin as they were exiting the ship.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Theres no way they can sense emotion." Beast Boy shook his head quickly. "No, they don't sense it. I heard they SMELL it!" Cyborg smacked Beast Boy behind the head.

"CUT! OK. Cy why did you do that?" Abreu7 walked in, utterly annoyed. Cyborg looked at her. "I hit BB." Abreu7 shook her head quickly. "Thats _Raven_'s job! Are you a purple haired, violet eyed, empathic female?" Cyborg stuttered. "Uhhh-" Abreu7 cut him off. " The answers _no_. So, lay off of hitting BB until Raven enters!" Abreu7 promptly slapped Cy behind the head and, cowering at how he towered over her, scampered away.

Robin and Beast Boy bore a face that can only be described as this: O.o Whilst Cyborg was rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly, one of their assisstants, Silkie, squirmed out with a note that read: "HURRY! Can't keep the king waiting!" The boys quickly followed his instructions, and while they left Beast Boy muttered, "Since when does Silkie know how to write?" Robin and Cyborg paused to think about that, but we're roughly shoved.

They turned to see the little larvae staring up at them.

"And since when is he that strong?"Cyborg replied. Robin simply shrugged, and urged them onwards.

As they finally went out, expecting sunlight, they saw only the dark side. "DUDE! Wheres the sun?!" Beast Boy asked, craning his head all around, until he just collapsed onto the yellow ground. Robin opened his mouth, about to explain, when Beast Boy leapt back up. "Hey! Maybe their fighting 'cause they want to steal our awesome sun!" Robin decided to let Beast Boy live in his dream world.

The group was quickly greeted by two guards. They each had emerald green eyes and crimson red hair. They wore purple armor, and were armed with two spears that were crackling with a green electricity. Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg, "I don't think its smart to be at war with them." Cyborg gave a tiny nod, for the guards were taller than him, and thats saying something!

The guards led them forward into a great courtroom. The walls were painted a golden yellow, the floor as well. A fine, purple, silk carpet trailed from the entrance and up to the red throne.

And who sat in the throne? Galfore. **(Ep. "Betrothed") **A large man with a gigantic red beard, and a healed bright pink battle scar over one of his eyes. He wore a purple robe, and a silver M shaped crown on his head.

Upon seeing him, Beast Boy whispered, "Let me rephrase. I REALLY don't think its smart to be at war with them."

Galfore bellowed, "Enter, water bags!" The trio did as told, but Cyborg asked Robin, "Did he just call us water?" Galfore eyed the trio. "WHY do you whisper? Share what you wish to say, earthlings!" Cyborg sweatdropped, "I was... just saying what nice place you've got here! Who's the decorater? " Cyborg lied, a grin plastered on his face.

Galfore was about to answer, when he paused and sniffed. "I smell melancholy. Who is poignant?!"

Beast Boy poked Cyborg in the ribs. "Told ya!" Cyborg gave him a glare.

Robin stiffened and quickly answered the king, maybe because a guard was prodding him in the back with the spear to answer. "I am sad, King Galfore. I am sad about this war and all it effects when Earth and Tamaran could be friends." He bowed. The guards backed off with their spears.

"Humph. I smell you're lying," Galfore said, and Robin froze, his heart practically stopping when he saw the guards charging their spears with that green electricity. "But," Galfore continued, "As I'm in great spirits I shall allow it."

The guards gave a groan. And one even muttered in a very American way, "Aw man, we haven't, like, shocked anybody in, like, a month!" The other guard nodded. "Lets go get some zorka berries." And with that, the guards disappeared.

Galfore waved his hands, "You may leave to your rooms. I have a party to attend."

No sooner than the words left his lips as his throne sank through the ground, and two more guards entered, dressed identically like the others. One bowed, while the other snorted, "I won't bow to these insolent, idiotic, water bags. They can shove it up their-" The other guard nudged him, and the guard stopped speaking.

The other humphed, and led the titans to their room, leaving as soon as they were there.

Beast Boy entered his room, sat down on an odd looking dark purple thing. Immediately, the thing brought down its, um, _mouth._ Beast Boy yelped and squirmed, trying to get out. Cyborg went to his help and, after 25 minutes of struggle, yanked him out. "DUDE! I can't tell whats a chair, whats a bed and whats ALIVE!" Beast Boy yelped.

Robin yanked out a bo-stick and poked a large circuluar shape before laying down on it. "These are beds." he yawned.

In seconds Cyborg and Beast Boy were at his side. "What are YOU doing?" Cyborg asked, crossing his arms. "Going to sleep?" Robin countered. "NUH UH!" Beast Boy shoved Robin out of the bed. "YOu heard the king, ITS PARTY TIME!" Cyborg picked him up, and dragged him outside the room.

Robin didn't dare injure Cyborg but instead wiggled and tried to escape. Cyborg held him tightly, and stomped away. Beast Boy trailed behind, whooping about a PARTY! In his excitement, he accediantly transformed into a hummingbird. He easily shifted back, but still jumped in excitement.

**Thats it!**

**OK, in case some of you don't get it: The boys do have their powers (Their heros from Earth) and were chosen to come to Tamaran because of their gifts. If things get a little too, *cough* violent they can keep things under control. Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter will include Raven and Starfire!**

**~Abreu7~**


	3. The Party!

**Hey! I would like to apoligize. Its taken me forever to update (I've been busy, it was my friend's birthday. God I love cake. ^^) and then there was an error with . So, heres the next chapter!**

**Chapter Three**

Robin finally let himself be dragged off, and, after searching they finally found the party room. **(I'd make a searching montage, but you all know what a horrible, lazy, procrastinating author I am.) **

"Aw yeah!" Cyborg cheered. Beast Boy stared around as well, at a girl who was sulking in a corner. But Cyborg wasn't concerned about that, he was checking out the buffet. Even though he didn't know what the heck he'd be eating, he'd know it taste GOOD! And he stomped off. Robin just stood there.

Starfire was dancing in her long, silk, purple dress, **(Like the one in "Date With Destiny") **when she saw her friend, and nurse, Raven moping in a dark corner. Starfire sashayed over to her, and gave her a once over with shining emerald eyes.

Raven didn't want to be dressed up. She really, really, REALLY didn't want to get dressed up. But, after Starfire pestering her, she finally allowed it but with conditions. She wore a black dress that covered her shoulders, adding that when Starfire tried to force her into a strapless dress, and the dress flowed to her knees where it was cut short. Of course, she wore her dark blue cloak over it, another condition. Her violet hair was given a slight curl at the bottom, making it curl towards her face in a flattering way. Although she did look very nice, she wasn't very happy.

"Raven! Why aren't you enjoying the party?" Starfire asked in rapid Tamaranian. Raven looked up at Starfire and replied, coldly, "I don't do parties." in Tamaranian. Starfire was going to try to make her dance, when Raven pulled her cloak hood over her head, and leaned against the wall.

A green boy was coming their way, dressed in a fine tuxedo. He slicked his hair back with spit moments ago to try and seem cooler. He sauntered right up to Raven and said, in English, "Names Beast Boy. And you?" He smiled. Raven rolled her eyes, and responded in a smart alec voice, "And I don't have time for ignorant boys." She understood him even though it was English, having taught herself several languages.

Beast Boy only gave her a broader smile, flashing his fang. "You sure 'bout that?" He said, getting closer to her. She smacked him behind the head, recieving a cheer from the audience, and knocked him back on his butt. Beast Boy got up, annoyed, and left.

Afterwards Raven explained the conversation to Starfire, who didn't understand english. Now Starfire gave a small giggle. "Why did you do that? He seemed to like you!" She said in Tamaranian. Raven leaned closer to the wall. "Go have fun Star." She muttered.

Starfire gave her friend a small bye, and only walked a few feet away before bumping right into Robin. She fell backwards and glanced up at who dared to knock down the princess. She was shocked when her green eyes meet the brim of a hat.

"Sorry." Robin extended his hand and graciously helped her up. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. Starfire was puzzled, not understanding English. "You don't understand English?" He asked. Starfire tilted her head in confusion. Then, a lightbulb appeared over her head and her eyes brightened with an idea.

She leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against Robin's for about a minute. She immediately backed away and said, "I am sorry. Are you injured?" She asked, nonchalantly.

Robin stared, wide eyed. This girl had bumped into him, kissed him, and NOW decided to talk? What the fudge?! But, being as polite as he was, he decided not to bring it up.

"What the heck?! You bump into me, you kiss me, and you decide to talk NOW?!?!" He leapt up and down for emphasis. Starfire stared at him, then tossed her head back and laughed, "You must be a 'hu-man' from Earth! What I have heard is correct, you are the strange!" Robin just stared at her.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" The girl with the bat leapt up from the audience and raced up to the stage, screeching. "YOU IDIOT! Don't yell at her! FALL IN LOVE WITH HER!" She brought up her bat.

"Oh crud." Robin muttered. The bat smashed down, flattening him into a pancake. Abreu7 hastily stepped in.

"CRAZY GIRL WITH THE BAT! I thought we talked about this! You signed the restraining order!" She pulled out a signed piece of paper. The girl sulked away, dragging her bat behind her.

Abreu7 turned to the audience, "I'm so sorry. As there has been a, *COUGH* accident, I suppose we'll have to stop the show. And um, is there a doctor in the house?" She asked.

A man in the audience stood. "I'm a doctor!" He called. "GREAT! Could you lend me a hand?" She pointed at poor Robin. "How much will I get paid?" The guy asked, his face looking like this: $_$

Abreu7 brought out an alumnium bat. "I'll let you live." She smirked. The guy gulped, and set to work on Robin. Abreu7 turned to the audience again. "I assure you, this will continue in the next chapter. See you then!" She bounded off stage. The audience sat back, and began a multiplayer game of nintendo.

**Hmm, I don't think I'm doing that well with this. Its not much comedy. I suppose its because this **_**is **_**a romance story I'm trying to parody. Anyway, I did enjoy bringing in Raven and Star. And I enjoyed reading your comments. Stay tuned!**

**~Abreu7~**


	4. HOW DARE YOU TIE UP PRINCESSES!

**Hey! I'm so sorry. I'm taking forever to update right now, but I've got some personal things and school etc. You know, things you don't care about. Anywho, go on and read the story!**

**Chapter Four**

**HOW DARE YOU TIE UP PRINCESSES!**

Robin stared at Starfire after his outburst, breathing heavily as she giggled. The green eyed princess snatched his hand and began to drag him away. She bombarded him with questions. "What is your name?" she asked. "Robin." muttered the boy wonder. "And, please, what is the earth like?!" She asked.

"Its...different." Robin gave a weak smile at the overexcited Starfire. "Oh! How I would enjoy visiting earth! Please, tell me more!" She dragged him along until they came to a garden, full of odd plants Robin didn't recognize.

Watching them, were the twins Mas Y Menos. "Mas? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" (Translation: "Mas? What are we doing here?") Mas turned to Menos, and pointed his thumb backstage explaining, "La chica loca allí dijo que había nos pagan para pretender ser Cupido." (Translation:"The crazy girl back there said she'd pay us to pretend to be cupid.")

Abreu7 snickered backstage. They actually expected her to pay them! Eh. She'd give them each a quarter and see what happens. They can't hurt her or anything, she's the author! It wasn't that she wasn't untrustworthy or anything, but having a play really cuts back the allowance! The most she could give was $20, but her brother's birthday is coming up!

Mas Y Menos snuck closer to the couple, but when they saw them cuddling in the moonlight, they decided they weren't needed. They jetted off to Alaska, where a teen couple were having some troubles.

Robin wasn't really cudding with Star. She had snuggled up to him, being cold, and he embraced her to keep her warm. Feeling uncomfortable, he stopped his explaination of Earth and asked, "Are you still cold?" Starfire's eyes locked with his as she turned around. "Yes. Thank you!" She bounced out of his arms and grinned. "I would like to see Earth."

"I could take you there." Starfire squealed with excitement. "Wonderful! I would enjoy going there very much!" In her happiness, she ended up soaring 20 ft above Robin. "Woah!" He whipped out one of his cool looking Robin-gadgets, and shot it at her. A rope wrapped around the confused princess, and with a firm pull he yanked her back to the ground. He was about to untie her when...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?" bellowed Galfore, stomping in between Starfire and Robin. Robin fell to the ground, his hand keeping his hat on. "No, sir, you don't understand. I-" He was cut off as the great king glanced growled, "You have tied her!"

Somebody in the audience cried out, "HOW THE FUDGE DO YOU EXPECT PEACE IF YOU'RE TYING UP KING'S DAUGHTERS, HUH?!?!?" Galfore turned to the noise, then nodded in agreement. "If I see you near my daughter again, all potential peace is GONE!" He gripped Starfire's hand tightly, and stormed away, leaving a bewildered Robin behind.

Raven stepped out from behind a bush. "What the?" Robin scrambled up, seeing the empath. "Look. The king isn't kidding when he says that. He'll probably kill you too." She looked him over with a blank expression, then sighed. "Star cares about you, apparently." She crossed her arms, and leaned against a pillar in the garden. She pointed to the left and mouthed the word "Go." about to phase through the ground when....

" Hey! So you don't want me, the guy with pointy ears, but you want Robin?" Beast Boy appeared, slinking up to Raven. Raven looked at him, annoyed. "You ruined my dramatic exit, you nimrod." Robin stared at the arguing two, before finally collecting himself and racing off to the left.

"And now you've ruined Robin's exit too." Raven sighed. "I should never have auditioned for this stupid thing." In which Abreu7 laughed backstage, thinking _As if she had a choice! _

Any who, back to the main people! Robin soon found a balcony poking out. He positioned himself just beneath it, and through no control of his own uttered the words, "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? Tis the east, and Starfire is the sun."

Then Beast Boy popped in, "Ummm. I have no clue what you just said." There was a scattering of agreement in the audience, then Beast Boy got dragged away by Raven.

A girl with brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes leaned out, and responded, "Oh Romeo, oh Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Robin stared up at her puzzled. "You aren't Starfire." The girl rolled her eyes. "And you ain't Romeo. But hey, who's complaining?" She grinned at Robin. Robin muttered, "Wrong balcony." and tiptoed away.

He approached another one, and shouted, "Starfire!" He smiled when he saw red hair cascading down. Then an unfamiliar voice asked, "Aren't you supposed to say 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!'?" Robin sweatdropped. "Wrong balcony!.....Again...." He darted off to the next one, and already saw Starfire's shining face. "Robin!" she simply glowed with happiness.

"Starfire! Tomorrow, we'll leave. You can come to Earth with us!" Robin beamed. "Yes!" Starfire twirled around. "I shall meet you tomorrow at the glorflar!" She giggled, and then disappeared.

Robin didn't know why he was willing to risk his life for this princess. Maybe it was that twinkle in her beautiful emerald eyes. Or the way she was always so happy. Or maybe it was the fact that he was getting paid to be in this play. Whatever the case, (Most likely the third choice), he needed to go find out what a freaking glorflar was........

**TA-DA! I think I did a whole lot better with this chapter. But who the heck cares what I think? What did you guys think? =D I'll be back soon, with the next chapter!**

**~Abreu7~**


	5. Glorflar!

**Hey! I'm so sorry. I'm taking forever to update right now, but I've got some personal things and school etc. You know, things you don't care about. Anywho, go on and read the story!**

**Chapter Four**

**Glorflar!**

Starfire smiled, and turned to enter her room. She was a tad surprised when she saw a figure strewn leisurely across her bed. She turned to chibi, and poked it.

"Hello, sister dear." The last word spoken with sarcasim, Starfire's older sister stood up. She smirked at Starfire.

Blackfire was dressed in a stunning, strapless, ebony dress. Her violet eyes gleamed, her black hair swept over her head all fancy-like. "Hello, sister." Starfire returned through gritted teeth. Blackfire seemed not to be surprised she knew English, and flashed a knowing smile. "The prince is asking for you. I told him to meet you up here, just about....now." Blackfire swiftly dashed to the balcony, amazingly fast considering the dress, and flew off to her room.

Still chibi, Starfire gave an exaggerested sigh, then turned back to normal at the knock at the door. She gulped, and twisted the knob to her door, yanking it open. "Hello, Prince Glrrrdleskletch." **(OK, this name is waaay too long, and I have no clue if I'm spelling it write so he is now nicknamed: Prince. Maybe Prince G. Nah....I can 'do' street.)**

Prince stepped, er, floated into the room. Prince was really a gigantic green blob that maybe looked like an elephant at top. He was a sickly lime green. He was so large, he floated on a discy thingy. Somebody in the audience called, "I've got the number for weight watchers! If you want!" Prince ignored him, and continued advancing towards Starfire.

See, the problem with prince: He wanted to marry Starfire, and take her to his planet. An idea she found: repulsive. Of course, King Galfore hated for Starfire to have to marry this ugly thing, but it would greatly help the planet, economically. (And..maybe Prince offered him a bucket of chicken legs in exchange...*cough*)

Prince splurged out some noise, and splattered a bit of green goop onto the floor. He had said: "Good evening princess! Have you given any thought to the upcoming trip?" Starfire tilted her head in puzzlement. "What upcoming trip?" She asked. Prince made a slurping sound, I guess a laugh, and replied:"You're trip to my planet! Its been arranged. Day after tomorrow."

Star opened her mouth in shock. Before she could answer, Prince coughed a: "Bye." And disappeared swiftly out the door. Starfire was worried. She turned to the balcony and muttered in a prayer, "Please. Hurry Robin."

At the sound of his name, Starfire stopped and thought about this strange yet kind boy. The only people who were really nice to her were Raven, Galfore and the creepy man who followed her. Others we're fairly cruel. But, why then, was this boy she had only just met so sweet? She sighed. Maybe she was, how did Earth people say it? Oh yes. Maybe she was tripping for him....

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was strutting through the streets of Tamaran when he ran into Blackfire. In her attire, and the shining moonlight, she looked quite attractive. "Hey. Beast Boy at your service, you'd be?" he asked, slinking near her. Blackfire snorted. Her hands illuminating with violet mana, she shot him away. "Puh-lease!" She laughed and began to walk away.

Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla. He roared and lurched towards fight...had begun!

**Backstage!**

A writer rushed up to Abreu7. "Umm the script says Beast Boy gets the dirt nap here..." he said anxiously. Abreu7 nodded, and snatched a giant cane, then went near the curtains to watch the fight.....

**Frontstage!**

Blackfire launched a good kick near the side of his head, but the green changeling swerved and punched her in the stomach."Oof!" She toppled backwards, but quickly regaining balance, she shot a starbolt at Beast Boy. In return, he gave a grunt and fell backwards. He morphed back into himself. He watched in horror as Blackfire was about to kill him with one lethal touch of her purple mana.

Before she could, a giant cane popped from behind the curtains, and dragged Beast Boy away. "NO KILLING! This is rated K+!" A voice bellowed.

Blackfire screamed in anger, and began to prance away. When Cyborg busted in. "YO! You did NOT just kill BB." Blackfire shrugged. "You heard them, I didn't." Cyborg's face turned shocked, not expecting that answer.

He whispered, "But in the play he's dead. So....just follow the script!" Blackfire was stubborn and wouldn't follow the script. So the magic cane popped one, hooked her, and yanked her off stage, muttering, "FINE! If you won't follow the script then you're dead too!" And so was the 'death' of Beast Boy and Blackfire.

Now with Robin. While searching for the glorflar, he discovered it was another word for, "Zoo." . He found the zoo, made a mental note of where it was and then left back to the palace. Tomorrow, it'd be smooth sailing, right? Of course, he didn't know that his friends had killed the favored princess. So....I guess it isn't smooth sailing coming up next!

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Abreu7~**


	6. Author's Note!

**Hey! Here it is: AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! Dun dun dun! You probably hoped this was a chapter, right? Technically, it is. Now,I've got a few things to cover.**

**1. **I'm SO SORRY! I didn't update because my computer broke down. So please put down the torches and pitchforks, and listen to my pitiful begging of forgiveness. Here it goes: Pleasee forgive me. Phew! Glad thats over. Moving on!

**2. **Due to **1. **, I have an apology gift. If you look at the other parodies in my parody series, they all end with a BONUS CHAPTER. This story will have TWO bonus chapter. A second one, as an apology. ^^

**3. **Hope you all had a Merry Christhannukanza! =D

**4. **I plan on wrapping up this story as quickly as possible because, honestly, I'm not having much fun with it.

**5. **Lastly, anybody remember MazSer? Well, I do. He/She gave me information in my Little Red Riding Hood parody and has returned with another fact: Juliet was only 13. THIRTEEN! Now thats nuts. Thanks for the fun fact MazSer!

**Until next time, bye!**

**~Abreu7~**


	7. The Break Out!

**Hey! **

**Chapter Seven**

**The Break Out!**

Robin awoke with a start, and realized he was in a concrete room. He saw the whole room was bare, an odd resemblance to an Earth jail room. A small rectangular heavy metal door blocked any escape. He wondered breifly if he really was on another planet, when a strange language was spoken outside the door. Tamaranian. He was still here. But why was he in this room?

Suddenly, a familiar voice chimed in. It was expressionless, and monotoned. A clatter of metal, and heavy footsteps, then the drawer opened. There stood Raven, a cloak covering all of her. Her hood was down, showing her composed and mellow features. "Listen, we haven't got much time. Here." She threw him a cloak that seemed to have been remeasured and sewn for Robin's size. He pulled it on and stared at her.

The hood and cloak covered all of him, making it impossible to identify him. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. "Perfect. Now, come on." She abruptly paced away from him, and Robin struggled to keep up. "Whats going on?" He asked. Raven kept walking, but explained.

"Your green idiot friend has murdered the favored princess," She paused as somebody in the audience shouted, "Not really! Its rated K+!". She gave a small nod and continued, "Well, whatever he did, the king has now sworn off any possible peace. He then locked you up, and your other friend is still missing for some reason or another. Starfire is going to escape with you to earth then, you have to hide."

Robin stared at her. "Where can I hide?" Raven gave a small shrug. "Ask Starfire. She knows the whole planet, every nook." She paused. They had been walking from a long hall and she stopped in front of a small nook. It was completely hidden unless you were looking for it. "Stay, Starfire will come for you soon." She looked over her shoulders, then drifted away.

Robin sunk into the small cramped area. He had to bend in an uncomfortable position to fit, and even more so for the cloak to hide anything identifiable about him. He stayed in this position for a while, when he heard the clatter of metal. 2 guards passed by, speaking english. One sounded oddly familiar. ".....tomorrow with Prince." was all he heard.

Moments later, Starfire appeared. "Robin?" She whispered into the darkness of the hidden corner. "I'm here Starfire." Robin replied. In the dim light, he saw her smile. "Yes. Now come, we must go." She held out her hand, and he quickly took it to escape the closed spaced.

"Its a good thing you had such a thought out plan." Robin whispered. Starfire gave a nod and replied, "Yes. It is so we do not do something you would call the, 'stupid'." Robin answered, "Yeah, its a good thing we aren't doing something as stupid as faking our own deaths." Starfire gave a small giggle. "I must agree. That sounds very...." she paused, struggling to remember the correct earth word, "Idiotic?" she asked unsurely. Robin grinned at her. "Yep."

The rest of the walk was in silence, and they came to an end of a long hall moments later. Starfire gave Robin armor, like that of the warriors. "Although you are not of the same physical build, you shall pass for a guard. Your name is Fireblade, or Der'blosh. Introduce yourself as so. I am sure you shall find a familar face. When nightfalls, I will come for you. Copy all the guards say and act as they do. As for your not knowing of Tamaranian, say you have obtained many languages and have forgetten that of Tamaran. Understood?" She asked. Robin nodded.

Starfire smiled. "And if that gets too hard, simply follow the script." she added. Robin gave another nod.

Suddenly, a stranger burst into the scene. He picked up the armor. "Hmm..hmm...Yes, this will do. MAKE UP!" The man called. Robin stared at him, and whispered to Starfire, "Who is he?" Apparently, the man heard him and replied, "_I_ am in charge of costume and have designed all your !" He pointed to Robin. "Yes, bird boy, you need some make up to brighten up those cheeks!" He took out a large white cotton pad covered with red blush.

"Woah woah WAIT!" Robin cried, only to obtain a mouth full of cotton and red powder. The group was coughing, and the powder covered the scene, making it impossible to see. Somebody called out between coughs, "We'll...be back...next chapter...finishing...the story...UGH! WE NEED A JANITOR AND A FAN!" The speaker began coughing even harder, apparently inhaling too much of the blush.

**And, as the mysterious speaker said, THE STORY WILL WRAP UP NEXT CHAPTER AND THE 2 BONUS CHAPTERS WILL SOON FOLLOW IT! **

~Abreu7~


	8. The Not So Deathy Ending

**Hey! I've actually returned. Note: Please excuse any unfunniness in the following chapters.**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Not-So-Deathy Ending**

After the attack of the costume designer, Robin was dressed as a guard, complete with a guard mask, and ready to go. He had already introduced himself, and explained his lack of Tamaranian knowledge. The guards bought it, no problem. They'd totally make it.

He was assigned rounds with another new guard, named StoneRing. According to Starfire, he'd just need to survive a few hours until his florworm break. Then he'd sneak off to the back, where they had stray space ships, and head back to earth with Starfire and, if they could find him, Cyborg. Now to get to his rounds, around the court and ballroom.

Once, as they were rounding around the court, he had spotted Galfore yelling madly into a phone. "NO! I WANT IT NOW!" Seemed serious, Robin thought. "What do you mean, 3 hour delivery?" Really serious! "I know we're on different planets, but a k'norfka should still be able to get some pizza!" Maybe not that serious...

Finally, after hours of confusion ("You're supposed to milk the zarph like this Fireblade." "Fireblade, what are you doing? The lerfs aren't looking to mate!" "Fireblade....that is the end where the waste comes out..."), his break arrived. He was handed a plate of florworms-purple blobs that are vaguely worm shaped- and allowed to go where ever he wanted for a half hour.

He eagerly took the plate from the kitchen, said farewell to StoneRing and hurried away. "Hey, wait up, _Fireblade_." StoneRing called, jogging to keep up. Robin gulped. "I know who you really are." StoneRing said through gritted teeth. He leaned into Robin's masked face and whispered, "Chuck Norris."

**"Waaaaaait! What the fudge was that?" called a voice. StoneRing shrugged, "Thats who it is, isn't it?" An invisible force seemed to smack him. "Try again."**

StoneRing cleared his throat. "Spongebob?" Smack. "Tom? Jerry?" Smack smack. "Oh! I know! SNOOPY!" Said spotted black and white dog popped up from the audience, and shook his head. Robin face palmed, and took off his mask(Not his Robin mask, the guard mask.). "NOW do you see who I am?" he asked. "Oh! Nightwing." StoneRing shouted in surprise. Robin blinked, "Wait, what?" StoneRing shrugged.

StoneRing decided to roll with it. "OK, Robin." He took of his mask. "I'm Cyborg, now lets get outta here, man! The food they've got here...I'm not even sure if its food!" he cried. Robin nodded and in a quick whisper explained the plan. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets get outta here!" He grasped Robin by the arm and dragged him away, in the direction of the back of the castle. The door was right there. So close...

"GUARDS! GET HIM!" rang out a deep cry. Suddenly, Robin and Cyborg were surrounded by 20 guards. They each gulped. "Robin.." Cyborg said, "If I don't get out of this alive...Tell Bee..Tell Bee to never lay a finger on my car." For some insane reason, Cyborg remembered when BumbleeBee destroyed his car in his absence while being surrounded. "Will do, Cy."

"You will be making it out alive." came another voice. A flaming arrow burst through, badly injuring a guard. As he fell, he revealed behind him...Titans East! "What was that Cyborg?" Bumblee Bee called, anger obviously in her voice. Cyborg sweatdropped. "Nothing Bee! Let's do this!" Bumble Bee rolled her eyes, obviously not buying it. Nonetheless, she charged up stingers. "Titans, go!" she called. Her team obeyed.

Speedy shot arrows out lightning fast, taking out 4 more guards. With a snicker, he announced, "And I didn't even mess up my hair!"

Aqualad had a bit more difficulty, unable to find any water on the planet. He knocked out 2 guards using only his combat skills, then a crazed member of the audience tossed water on him screaming, "I LOVE YOU AQUALAD!" Security took care of her. But anyway, Aqualad used the water to battle and knock out 3 more guards.

Mas y Menos, now without their cupid get up, tripped and kicked 5 guards. Quickly disposing of _them_. "Mas Y Menos, si puedemos!" they cried, high fiving each other.

Bumblee Bee fired up her stingers, taking care of the rest of the guards. She jabbed Cyborg in the chest, knocking him backwards a bit. "You owe me, Sparky." Cyborg waved a hand. "Sure, sure."

WIth that, Titans East rescued them acting as maybe the "Friar". They made it to the ship, and went home with Starfire, who later made peace between the planets. And so, everybody really got a happy ending. And a not-so-deathy one, too.

The end.

**There it is! Bonus Chapters coming up!**

**~Abreu7~**


	9. Bonus Chapter! Trivia

**Hey! I've actually returned. Note: Please excuse any unfunniness in the following chapters.**

**Chapter Nine**

**BONUS Chapter: TT Trivia**

Let's see just how well you guys really know your titans. All questions will be shown, the answers will be at the end. Good luck!

1. Who made up the original Titans in the original comics?

2. What is Slade's natural hair color?

3. Where is Raven from?

4. Are Cyborg's parents dead? If so, how did they die?

5. Starfire had a career in the original comics. What was it?

6. In the comics, Bumblee Bee is married. To whom?

7. What's Robin's real name?

8. How many Terra's were there, for the original comic?

9. There was a comic made based on the TV show. What's it called?

10. What ethnicity is Jinx in the original comics?

many episodes did Terra appear in?

12. Who voices the titans?

13. Who was the producer of the show?

14. Whats the name of the little larvae Starfire rescues?

15. How did become such an idiot?

16. Who was the Titan Chesire fell in love with.

17. In Cyborg The Barbarain, who's the main villain?

18. Who's the villain in the Lost Episode?

19. Who's Kitten's father?

20. Where did the Brotherhood of Evil have their headquarters?

21. Name 3 people Dee Bradley Baker voiced.

22. In what episode did Raven have to "Babysit" 3 rambunctious children?

23. ^What was the names of the 3 children?

24. Who said this: "I should have crushed you long ago."

25. Who said this: "Taste like...sushi mixed with ice cream."

26. Who said this: "Okay. Who were the moon men?"

27. Who said this: "We're going to need ice cream."

28. Where is Malchior now?

29. What was the horrid joke Beast Boy made at the end of Titans Together?

30. How did Raven save the world?

**ANSWERS -Don't cheat! Yeah, I saw that!**

1. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Wonder Girl and Speedy. (Boy, I feel bad for WG. Being the only girl on the team.)

2. Blonde. (Shocking, isn't it? This is a fact from the original comics. It might be different in the TV show. Who knows...)

3. Azarath. Duh.

4. His mom died in a car crash. His father is alive and kicking.

5. She was model under the name of Kory Anders.

6. Herald. Can you believe it?!

7. Dick Grayson would be the first Robin, and the Robin of the show. But there were in fact 6 Robins: Dick Grayson; Jason Todd; Tim Drake; Stephanie Brown; and Damian Wayne.

8. 3. Terra I, Terra II and currently Terra III, whose name is Atlee.

9. Titans GO!

10. Egyptian. Cool, right?

11. 5, 6 if you count Things Change. But nobody's sure if that IS Terra!

12. Scott Menville- Robin; Greg Cipes- Beast Boy; Khary Payton- Cyborg; Tara Strong- Raven; and Hyden Walch- Starfire.

13. Glen Murakami

14. Silkie! That cute little guy.

15. Zatanna attempted to make him good with her mind bending magic, but only messed his brain up more.

16. Speedy (They had a daughter named Lian together!)

17. Krall.

18. Punk Rocket

19. Killer Moth

20. Paris, France

21. Dee Bradley Baker has voiced:Cinderblock, Glgrdsklechhh, Larry the Titan, Le Blanc, Plasmus, Silkie, Soto, Soto's Dog, and Wrex. Amazing!

22. "Hide and Seek"

23. Melvin, Timmy Tantrum and Teether.

24. Madame Rouge. Episode Titans Together.

25. Terra. Episode Terra. Haha.

26. Red X. Episode X

27. Raven. Episode Birthmark.

28. Trapped in an alternate universe. Harold put him there in the episode Titans Together. Thats where the meanie belongs!

29. He tossed the Brain into the freezing machine and called it, "Brain freeze!".....Oh BB, that was so lame, not even I laughed...

30. She unlocked the true power within herself and KICKED TRIGON'S SORRY FOUR EYED BUTT BACK TO H-E-L-L! Woo! Go Rae!

How'd you do? Scoring:

0/30- Are you sure you're in the right section?

1/30---10/30- Better, definitely a fan at least!

11/30 - 15/30 - The average knowledge. Good job!

16/30 - 25/30 - Woo! Thats wonderful! You're an almost Titan GENUIS!

26/30 - 30/30 - . Genius. I'm honored to be in your presence.

**Thats it! Can you believe I made this whole thing up? Took a lot of research, so I hope you enjoyed! Next BONUS chapter should be coming up soon!**

**~Abreu7~**


	10. Bonus Chapter! Teaser

**Chapter Ten**

**BONUS Chapter: Teaser**

**Yes, a teaser to my next parody....Alice in Wonderland! It shall be coming soon. Enjoy this little preview!**

**Chapter One**

**Green Rabbits **

Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Raven. Raven had short violet hair, matching lavender eyes and odd gray skin. She was a generally pretty girl, and she always wore a light blue dress with a hooded light lilac cloak over her, with black shoes.

Now one day, Raven had gone out to read by the creek. She had leaned against a tree trunk, when of all the sudden the craziest of all things happened, a rabbit hopped by. A rabbit wearing a Robin suit, from Batman and Robin. A rabbit that was GREEN.

**"Cut! Cut!" **Abreu7 swept into the scene, arms crossed. "WHAT are you doing in that Robin suit Beast Boy?!?" The rabbit transformed. "Well...being Robin is fun! Remember episode 'The Quest'? I liked being Robin.." Beast Boy pouted, standing where the rabbit once was.

Raven stood up, strolled over to Beast Boy, and promptly smacked him from behind the head. Abreu7 sighed. "COSTUME CHANGE!"She called, disappearing off the stage. In a moment, Kid Flash zoomed in and with his super speed had changed Beast Boy into a Super Smash Monkeys 5 jacket with his regular Titans unifrom underneath.

Before leaving the stage, the speedster called out loud enough for EVERYONE to hear, "Nice Snoopy boxers!" and disappeared from the stage. The audience burst into laughter and Beast Boy turned a light pink. "Shouldn't we continue the play?" He asked anxiously.

Raven looked at Beast Boy. "Snoopy?" She asked, as if saying, "You are such a moron." Though instead, a small smile appeared but she resumed to her spot by the tree much too quickly for anybody to notice. "Alright...and ACTION!" A voice bellowed.

Immediately, the story continued. Beast Boy hopped by and Raven turned towards him. "Rabbits aren't green." She muttered to herself. She swiftly got up, and strided toward the quickly disappearing rabbit. "Wait." She called. The rabbit turned, but kept skipping away. "I can't! I'm late! Aw dude, I'm ALWAYS late. Robin's gonna kill me!" He turned away and continued.

"Where? Why are you going to be late?" Raven asked. Raven was generally a skeptical and smart person. Normally, she never would have done this. But, curiousty had gotten the better of her.**(And maybe the fact she's getting paid.) **I mean, a green rabbit? Who WOULDN'T be curious?!?

Raven kept a good pace behind the rabbit, and the distance between them was dwindling. "Woo! I love this part!" cried the rabbit. He jumped into a hole in the ground and disappeared. His yell of glee echoed, "WEEEEE!" Raven leapt right in after the rabbit, without a second thought.

To her surprise, the hole was a tube that turned into a slide. The slide curved and twisted and turned. "This was NOT in the script." she murmured.

**Sorry folks, but thats all of the preview you're getting! If you want the rest, be sure to check out the next story in my Parody series: Alice in Wonderland: Teen Titans Edition. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and sticking with me to the end of this Romeo & Juliet disaster parody!**

**~Abreu7~**


End file.
